The Legend of The God of Charge Blades
by Kokek377
Summary: This story is an alternative story of monster hunter 4 ultimate. Included are so of my own original characters, monsters, and ideas. All real characters are from the 4u game are not owned by me. Enjoy chapter 1!


Hello everyone I'm known as Kokek in the monster hunter community and this fanfic is based upon my own alteration of the monster hunter 4 ultimate world. Quick disclaimer all monster and characters from 4 ultimate do not belong to me but belong to Capcom. My own characters (of course one being Kokek) belong to me alone. The story is also my own original creation. Enjoy chapter 1 friends!

 **Chapter 1: Capital C's New Recruit**

Everyone loves to play their favorite video games right? Well one of my favorite games is Monster Hunter. My sister and I didn't know that starting today we would actually get to be in one our favorite game's world that's always ripe with danger. This is the story of how I got my current title "God of Charge Blades." One random Saturday me and my sister were hunting away slaying monster after monster. After a particular Tigrex hunt both of our game systems started to glow bright white. It was blinding we had no idea what was going on. We suddenly became engulfed in the light. Then we blacked out. I woke up to find myself on a forest floor.

My sister was beside me still knocked out. I rushed over to her and tried to wake her up. "Hey get up come on!" I yelled. Slowly she got up rubbing the back of her head. "Where are we?" She asked me. "That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out." I replied. At the point I noticed a creature and a flying insect that looked like a giant mosquito. I recognized it right away. "Oh my goodness is that a real life Bnahabra?!" I said excitedly. My sister turned to me with a look of fear. "If that Bnahabra is real then that means that…" My sister's realization was interrupted by the sound of a jaggi calling for its friends.

"Looks like we are in the world of monster hunter… but how?" I asked no one in particular. In seconds we are surrounded by 3 jaggi and a jaggia. I motioned for my sister to get behind me. "I'm not a kid I'm the older one here I should be protecting you!" My sister protested. A jaggi lashed out and attempted to bite her. I reacted quickly and kicked it right in the jaw. I smirk "You were saying?" "I'll just leave it to you." My sister replied with a nervous laugh. Our situation was bad. Ambushed by jaggi in the forest with no weapons to defend ourselves. However things turned for bad to worse. We flinch as we hear the familiar calls of their leader. The Great Jaggi stepped forward from behind a tree. "Oh great." I said (pun fully intended). "Things can't get much worse than this right?" I said.

Little did I know things were definitely gonna get a whole lot worse. The Great Jaggi noticed me as the "leader" and targeted me. It jumped at me and it's head was greeted by a swift and powerful roundhouse kick. It was stunned by my attack I try to escape with my sister behind me but the jaggi blocked our escape route. Matters got worse as we hear a very loud roar sounding through the forest. The jaggi and Great Jaggi flee immediately. Confused I look around to see nothing. I looked at my sister and she had a look of fear I've never seen before. I heard loud footsteps behind me and the ground shook with each step. I turn around and my eyes meet with the eyes of a very ferocious beast a Tigrex.

I now began to fear for my life. The Tigrex took me standing my ground and not running as a challenge of sorts which angered it. It let loose its signature sound wave roar. I always thought that the hunter were exaggerating when they held their ears. The roar damn near split my eardrums apart. Without hesitation I looked at my sister grabbed her hand and made a run full speed through the forest. The Tigrex was quick to react and came charging through the forest right behind us. We kept on running until I saw a steep downhill slope. There were sharp looking trees, branches, and bushes jutting out of the slope. I looked straight ahead and noticed a tree limb that we could jump.

"Look at that it's our only chance jump NOW!" I yell at sister pointing at the tree. I jump first and land perfectly on my feet. Quickly I turn around just in time to catch my sister before she plummeted to a certain death. I look up thinking I we were safe but that was not the case. The Tigrex jumped at our tree taking up down the slope with it. It crushed all the sharp trees and stone on its way crashing down the slope. I unfortunately landed flat on back unable to move momentarily. Gasping for air I look up to see my sister falling straight for me. Struggling I get only to fall back down to break her fall. Breaking her fall knocks the wind out of me. Struggling to get helped Ronny feet I see the Tigrex charging at is from the front.

Instinctively I push my sister aside and face the Tigrex. I jump up its left claw and kick off of its head with a front flip landing on my feet. I look towards my sister she nods to me with a thumbs impressed that I pulled that off. I smile and we both break into a sprint further through the forest. I we continued to run the Tigrex still close behind us. The landscape suddenly changes into a rocky slope that we both tumble down. At the bound I'm about to catch my footings and run. However there was a large ravine right in front of us. "JUMP!" I yell at it's our only option. I jump and barely catch the ledge on the other side. Again in the nick of time I turn to catch my sister's hand before she fell to her certain demise. The Tigrex was right there. Using some abnormal strength I never knew I had with one arm I sling my sister all the way above me to the safety of the solid ground above. She was gonna try and help me up I refused.

"Go the Tigrex will get us both if you help me I'll be ok." I assure her. Before she could protest the Tigrex roars giving her its response. She books it into the desert valley we have ended up in. I strain to get up and on the ground above and the Tigrex leaps over the ravine and it turns towards me. I'm face to face with the beast. It claws at me and I let go of the ledge and then immediately grab on to its sharp claw I wince in pain as the claw digs deep into my hand. It brings its arm back up and me with it. I see my sister in the distance still running. My hand was bleeding pretty badly but I had no time to cover the wound. As much as it hurt to do it I balled my hand into a fist and ran after her. The relentless Tigrex gave chase once more. We head forward into the desert. I see a familiar looking caravan crew. Slowly trekking towards what looked like another familiar place Val Habor. My sister was already headed towards the caravan. The heat and my injured hand were slowing me down. My sister was almost there I thought if I don't make it at least she did as I trip and land face first into the Tigrex stopped just behind. I turned to face my fate.

Just before I was swallowed whole a gun shot sniped Tigrex right in the head and a explosive charge detonated right in its face. I slowly close in on the caravan and am met with a large hug from my sister who thought it was over for me. Lucky for us the caravan had a hunter to protect them from harm at least temporarily. That hunter just so happened to be the Ace Gunner. She saw my wounded hand and got The Caravaneer to treat it for me while she took care of the Tigrex. "What in tarnation have you two brave souls gone through out there?!" The Caravaneer asked us. "After waking up from being unconscious we found ourselves in a forest just over that desert valley. We were attacked by a Great Jaggi and it's pack. Only to then be confronted by that Tigrex and it chased us all the way out of that forest into this desert." I explained. "That's quite the story I'll get the details later what's you name son?" Instead of telling him our real names I gave him the names we went by when we played our games.

"I'm Kokek and she's my sister her name is Persephone." I replied. Before anything else could be said the Ace Gunner crashed through the roof of the equipment cart. "Excuse me sir is there weapons in that cart?" I asked quickly. "Well yeah but that's for hunters you look like normal folk." He said. "I'm going to fight that Tigrex." I said with rage apparent in my voice. "You're lucky to be alive son why are you gonna go back out there to fight that monster?!" He yells in concern. "Well the Ace Gunner here looks like she's gonna need a hand you have any better better ideas?" I asked him. He grits his teeth and slowly nods. "Be careful boy I don't want the lad I tried to save dying on me. I smirk "Who knows I might surprise you." I said. I rush over to the equipment and quickly grab the beginner armor of 4u and the beginner charge blade and head out to face the Tigrex this world be the first of many encounters with it.


End file.
